1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to cleaning devices. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to cleaning devices that spray cleaning fluids to assist the cleaning of hard surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Cleaning devices that allow for the cleaning of hard surfaces such as, but not limited to, window, walls, counters, floors, mirrors, tiles, tables, and others are known. Some prior art cleaning devices are also known to include cleaning fluid spraying systems—that allow the user to spray cleaning fluid onto the surface to be cleaned.
However, it has been determined by the present disclosure that such prior art cleaning devices are less than optimal. For example, prior art cleaning devices typically require the user to manually refill the cleaning fluid reservoir, providing the opportunity for the user to inadvertently spill or come into contact with the cleaning fluid. Additionally, prior art cleaning devices are often limited to a single cleaning task—namely are not adjustable in one or more of the shape and/or size of the cleaning head and/or the length of the device.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved hard surface cleaning devices that improve upon, overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate the deleterious effects and inefficiencies of prior art devices.